


Pillow Talk

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has at least one secret kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'secret kink'

They were lying naked in post-coital bliss. “C’mon, tell me your secret kink,” Sara urged Felicity. “I promise it’ll be worth it.” She put on a charming smile hoping it would work in her favor.

“Who says I have a secret kink?” Felicity challenged, grabbing the duvet and covering their bodies as they began to cool off. 

Sara put a finger under Felicity’s chin so she had to look at her. “I do. Everyone has at least one. Besides, I told you mine.”

“Okay, but it totally doesn’t count, because I already knew your kinks. Yes, plural. Plus they weren’t really a secret in the first place. You’re not that shy and you’re quite obvious when you like something,” Felicity babbled and averted her eyes. “I’m just not like that.”

“That’s why I want you to tell me.” Sara slid on top of Felicity and pressed her hips down before she began to draw lazy circles, each time brushing against Felicity’s center. “I want to know what you like and how you like it, so I can fuck your brains out.” She lowered her head until her mouth found a nipple to enclose. Sara could feel Felicity’s resolve melting as Felicity began to press her hips and breasts up against her.

“Fine,” Felicity groaned and pulled Sara up to her to whisper into her ear.

Sarah grinned. “I can work with that.” She took Felicity’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit down lightly. “This is going to be fun.”

The End


End file.
